


The Vitruvian: Part II

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, BDSM, Come Shot, CrossoverAlternate Universe - Fusion, Deepthroating, Developing Friendships, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Gagging (briefly), Lucifer is a toy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Control, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome, Voyeurism, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: A nice stretch, a tongue bath, a reward.Maze and Loki continue to toy with Lucifer, and they seem to be getting interested in each other.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Vitruvian: Part II

Lucifer’s long, hard body is strapped naked and spreadeagled on Maze’s bondage table (the Vitruvian, named for the position she frequently likes to impose on her playthings). Welts and bruises and red stripes pepper his tanned white skin. The expression on his face is that complex mixture of glee, pride, and agony that Maze has only ever seen on a pain slut simmered in endorphins for hours.

Indulging in sadism with a willing victim means inhabiting a place of wonder where evil transforms into pleasure, torment into nurturing, and objectification into worship. Maze and Loki are drunk on it.

Whips and canes and floggers and clamps are strewn everywhere.

"All this tormenting is glorious but exhausting. I could use a break." Loki looks down fondly on the gorgeous Devil panting under him.

Maze is also ready to switch things up. She’s had many self-administered orgasms already this evening, and she’s keen to have more, with someone else doing some of the work for a change. Also, what the Hell is she doing still wearing her leather jeans and corset? Other activities seemed more important in the moment than losing them, she guesses. 

"Maybe a nice stretch. Or a tongue bath," she muses. "What do you say? Which end do you want first?"

Loki strokes Lucifer's cheek. Loki's six feet and two inches of creamy naked skin over taut muscle. His cock is long and slender and hard and curved like a scimitar. Maze has never seen one more beautiful. He lightly runs the tip along Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer gets one lick in before Loki pulls it out of reach. "I think I'd like to fuck his mouth," he muses.

"He's very good at taking a cock down his throat. Aren’t you Lucifer?" Maze says, toying with one of his nipples, and enjoying how he’s flinching. (They’ve been especially attentive to his nipples this evening.) "I've only got detachable ones, which are somewhat lacking in nerve endings, but it's still beyond hot to watch him swallow one."

Loki groans. He taps his cock against Lucifer's mouth again. "What do you say, Lucifer? Would you like some of this?"

Sometimes Lucifer can be eloquent. This isn't one of those times. _"Fuck yes."_

"Open up, then." Loki holds Lucifer's head still. He teasingly slides only the tip of his cock into his mouth. Lucifer tries to make his tongue longer so he can reach more of it. Loki purrs with pleasure. "Oh Lucifer that is so good. Your mouth is so hot."

He glances over at Maze. "And what will you be doing? Or would you prefer to watch this?" He feeds Lucifer a little more of himself.

Maze is content to watch at first. But pretty soon she starts squirming. "You know what? I really need to get stretched," she says. 

Maze slowly wriggles out of her leather pants. She's in too much of a hurry to bother with the corset. She pretends not to notice the way Loki, watching her, suddenly thrusts his cock deeper into Lucifer’s mouth. 

She climbs onto the table and kneels over Lucifer's hips. She grabs his cock with both hands and strokes firmly. "My word. You are even bigger than usual right now. Do you want me to ride this, Lucifer?"

Loki politely withdraws to allow Lucifer to speak. 

"FuckingfuckmenowMazeNOWohFUCK."

"I think there was a 'yes' in there somewhere," she remarks.

Loki slides slowly back in. The wet sounds they're making as Lucifer tries to take Loki’s cock deeper are making Maze want to hurry up. 

She spreads her lips. She’s sopping from the orgasms she’s already given herself, watching Loki deliver all that sweet pain. Gathering up some of that slick with her fingers, she coats Lucifer’s cock with it. She settles over him and begins sliding back and forth along his length, making sure they’re both wet and slippery. She groans. "My love, it's been too long since I've had you like this."

Lucifer’s unable to reply just at that moment. 

She slowly sinks down onto him. 

Loki withdraws again. He wants to hear Lucifer's strangled cries as Maze's cunt swallows all of him. 

Maze had almost forgotten what it was like being filled with him like this. She moans loudly and her cunt clenches around him hard. He echoes her cry and his cock throbs inside her. 

"Oh now _that's_ what I mean by a good stretch," she gasps. "Luci, you fill me up so good." She squirms with pleasure. "Now _fuck_ me with that massive tool," she demands.

Lucifer doesn’t need to be told twice. He thrusts into her hard and deep. She pulls away just enough to make his hips work at ramming her.

"And you know the rules. No coming."

Lucifer whimpers. "Yes, Maze, you demon goddess. I love your cunt so much. She burns."

"Forged in the fires of Hell, just for you." Maze leans over to worry at his nipples with her sharp teeth, being careful not to draw blood. Lucifer cries out and bucks his hips harder against her.

"You are so deliciously cruel," says Loki with admiration. He lets Lucifer bathe the underside of his shaft.

"I try," Maze replies, a little distracted. "Harder and faster, Lucifer, damn you."

Lucifer is pistoning into her now. She rocks against him, angling herself to rub her clit against him each time he pushes in. The pressure builds in her fast, impossible to contain, every thrust pumping pleasure through her body. She comes, throwing her head back and letting go with a victorious howl. 

She half collapses, leaning on her hands spread across Lucifer's abs. He slows his movement into her, whimpering around Loki's cock with unfulfilled desire for his own release. He’s hard and hot, and Maze slowly wriggles on top of him, enjoying the way he stretches her. She squeezes a few times and he bucks against her helplessly in response.

Maze wants to kiss him, but his mouth is currently fully occupied, so she settles for giving his nipples a few licks. " _Good_ toy. I _really_ needed that," she sighs. 

She turns her now-languid gaze on Loki, who's drinking in the sight before him. His thrusts into Lucifer's mouth are gathering more purpose.

"See something you like?" Maze asks. 

Loki widens his emerald eyes. "Who wouldn't like the sight of you riding that man's fuckpole? Demon goddess is right."

"You look pretty hot yourself, I must say. What a beautiful cock you have, Loki."

Loki pulls himself out for Maze to admire. He slowly strokes himself a couple of times, then slides back into Lucifer’s hungry mouth. 

There's that eyebrow uptick.

"You like him? I'd gladly give him to you." He lowers his voice and fixes Maze with a hypnotic stare. "It would be so sweet to have you pinned and helpless under me," he murmurs. "I'd love to fuck you with my pretty cock, deep and hard and slow, until you beg me for mercy." 

Maze’s cunt clenches hard.

Lucifer cries out around the pretty cock in his mouth.

Maze gazes at Loki speculatively. "Trying to hypnotize me, you sly snake? With that velvety voice, making all those filthy suggestions? I’m starting to understand why they call you Silvertongue."

"That's not the only reason," Loki lets her know.

"Mmhm, I'm _sure._ And fuck, you are sizzling. But I don't play 'pinned and helpless' on the first date." 

"I hope you don't mind my trying," says Loki, with that what-big-teeth-you-have-grandmother smile.

Maze raises her scarred eyebrow. "Of course not. And in exchange, shall I share what I desire to do to you?"

"By all means." 

Maze puts on her own sultry—if Mack the Knife is sultry—voice. 

"First I’d strap you down spreadeagled on my table.

"I’d run my hands all over your hot body, touching you everywhere I want to. I’d love watching you struggle, helpless to control what I was doing to you. 

"I’d use my hands and mouth on that gorgeous cock and keep you on the edge until your whole body aches with need.

"Then I’d grind my pussy into your face and ride your tongue. Drench you with my juices when I come.

"If I were feeling generous, I’d lick your face clean afterward. Or maybe I’d let you suck my tits a little.

"I think you’d be ready then. I’d put you on your knees and belly and fasten your hands over your head. I'd strap on my Lucifer Special and push him inch by inch into that hot ass. 

"After all the bragging you've been doing about stallion schlongs, if you really can take him all, I’ll reach around while I’m fucking you and stroke off that pretty baton of yours."

Loki's eyes widen and his throat works. "Oh my. That is very...specific." He thrusts hard and suddenly into Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer gags a little. 

Loki pulls out. "Are you OK?"

_"Fuck yes give it back."_

"If you want him back don't choke on him. Relax." He tenderly strokes Lucifer's hair. Then pulls it to force his head into a different position. "Ready?"

"Fuck my throat with your cock. _Please_ Loki."

"You beg so prettily. I can’t resist." Loki thrusts back into his mouth, hard and deep, until Lucifer’s lips are kissing his balls. He rocks his hips against his mouth and groans. "Lucifer, my cock likes your mouth so much. You can take him so deep. And your tongue...Seven Hels."

Maze gasps because Lucifer’s cock has grown even bigger and harder inside her.

She pulls up until just the tip of his tool is nestled in her, squeezes to create maximum friction, and shoves back down around him. 

"Oh, Loki, watching that makes me want to come again." Maze unfastens the hooks on the front of her leather corset and shrugs out of it, dropping it to the floor.

She glances over at Loki and catches him swallowing hard. 

"Let your fucktoy breathe, Loki."

Loki pulls out. His cock is messy with thick saliva that also trickles from Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer gasps for air and then struggles to reach Loki’s cock again. 

Maze rubs and squeezes her breasts, which have red marks from where the corset hardware has bitten into them. She sighs happily. "People without breasts have no experience equivalent to the relief of taking off the boob armor," she remarks.

Loki looks momentarily nonplussed, but his expression changes when she begins playing with her nipples, rolling and pinching them. She purr-growls.

"You know what to do, Luci," Maze says. 

Lucifer eagerly starts fucking into her again, but he can't find a rhythm. He keeps having to stop, struggle to get control. 

"Oh all right," Maze sighs. "You're doing your best not to come, you poor abused Devil. I'll help speed myself along, shall I?" She abandons her left nipple and her fingers start working between her legs, stroking her big, hard clit as Lucifer continues to stutter-thrust into her.

"You look like you could use a little assistance," remarks Loki, slowly sliding his cock back and forth along Lucifer's tongue.

Maze doesn’t dare think about the gorgeous Trickster god touching her right now. "No thank you."

"You've got one hand between your legs and one playing with your right nipple. It sure looks to me like a few more fingers could come in handy. Poor lonely left nipple." Loki starts teasing his own nipple.

Maze stops stroking her clit because a girl doesn’t want to come too soon, and what with Lucifer ramming into her so deep and hard, and her thinking about what _she’d_ do with Loki’s nipple if she got her hands and mouth on it...

She moistens her lips with her tongue. "That's right, Mischief maker. You take care of your own needs, and I'll take care of mine. But maybe later. If you ask nicely."

"I look forward to being introduced to your left nipple later, then," he purrs.

He shoves his cock slowly back into Lucifer’s mouth. To the root. Groans. "Lucifer, you Devil." He thrusts slowly and hard, holding Lucifer’s head with both hands now. "Such an accommodating fucktoy, swallowing every inch of my cock."

Maze is rubbing herself again. Watching Loki facefuck Lucifer while Lucifer pushes into her, stutters against her, on the edge of losing control. The climax takes her suddenly. She growls and comes hard, soaking her fingers and Lucifer's cock. 

All at once Loki’s over the edge too. He’s not a screamer, but his face becomes beautifully enraptured as his body goes rigid and he jerks his hips again and again.

Loki pulls out. The last few drops of his seed smear over Lucifer’s lips.

Loki falls on Lucifer and licks his own come off his lips. They have time to gasp each other's names just once, then they're kissing like there will be no tomorrow.

Watching them devour each other, Maze groans and another orgasm suddenly floods through her. Lucifer slams his hips into her as her cunt pulses around him. She thinks he’s going to lose it too, but he manages to hold back. Such a master.

A few minutes later, Maze has climbed off of the beleaguered Lucifer and is massaging the sore ligaments in her thighs. Loki gives Lucifer a final tender kiss and turns to her. His eyes are glowing with satisfaction. 

Maze smiles back, equally satisfied. "What say we let him come now?" she says. "He's been a very good Devil, don’t you agree?" She trails her sharp fingernails gently along Lucifer’s glistening shaft. 

"Best fucktoy ever," agrees Loki. "He deserves it."

"And he’ll be ready for more in no time. Won’t you, Lucifer?" She rubs her thumb over the swollen tip of his member and he groans. "He brags endlessly about his ‘refractory period’." 

"We’ll have to put that to the test, shan’t we?" suggests Loki. "Do you want to wager how many times we can make him come in the next...three hours?"

"You’ll kill me," groans Lucifer.

"What a way to go, though, wouldn’t it be?" Loki pursues. "Maze and Loki forcing you to come over and over. First, we’ll..."

"Save that for getting round two going?" Maze interrupts. 

"...Yes, you’re right," says Loki.

"Pitcher or catcher?" she asks him.

Loki is confused. "What?" 

"Never mind. I forgot that’s a culturally specific sports reference. I mean, I can jack him off into your mouth, or you can jack him off into mine, or..."

Loki grins evilly. 

"...OK, that’s another way to do it," Maze says. "I like it."

Maze and Loki stand on opposite sides of the table, next to Lucifer's hips, and put their heads together. As if they’re going to use Lucifer's cock to take a selfie.

"Shouldn’t we crouch down a bit?" says Loki.

"No, trust me, he’s gonna fountain at least this high."

"Seven Hels."

They both take hold of the Red Dragon. 

Lucifer is breathing very fast now. If they don’t hurry up, he’ll hyperventilate.

"Do you want us to make you come, Luci?" asks Maze sweetly.

Lucifer can scarcely speak, but he gasps out, _"Please, Maze. Please, Loki. Please let me come, I beg you."_

They begin to stroke him. Just a little bit too slowly.

"What a magnificent fuck tool he has," Loki says to Maze.

"Oh yes. So beautiful. So _filling."_

"Ooh, I think he’s getting close."

"Oh, he is. I love that shade of purple. I love the way he moans."

"I’m getting hard again myself."

"Here he comes. Ready?"

If there had been a selfie of this moment, it would have shown Maze and Loki, cheek to cheek, with their tongues hanging out to catch every drop.


End file.
